Commonwealth Recon-Op Kappa
by Metalscale95
Summary: It has been several years since the fall of the Prydwen and since then the Commonwealth has fallen silent. The Brotherhood of Steel has since dispatched multiple reconnaissance squads with no success. They have decided to try their luck once more with Kappa squad. But they find things are not what they had hoped. Especially for one paladin. M rating to be safe, guideline-wise.
1. Paladin Log

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fallout, specifically Fallout 4, or any related intellectual property belonging to Bethesda. This piece is written and publish without intent or means for me to profit.

~~Fore warning, this piece gets pretty heavy on dialogue in chapter 2.~~

* * *

Paladin log Kappa-12:

This is Paladin Sarah Corin of the Brotherhood of Steel. My team, including Scribe Blanchard, Knight Flaga and Hanz, and Initiate Rose, had crossed over into the Commonwealth dead zone less than a week ago and we have little idea if any of our findings are properly transmitting. As a precaution, we have been leaving copies of our findings in secure dead drops should we fail like the previous teams have before.

Four years ago, the Prydwen was launched, with Elder Maxson at its head, into the Commonwealth to eliminate the evil of the Institute and their abominable synths. However, after a year of progressive activity, the Prydwen failed to report in for several months before a Delta squad had been dispatched to investigate. Unfortunately, they themselves never reported in, prompting future reconnaissance teams. All have failed to be seen again. Now we, Kappa, have been dispatched to pick up the pieces of our predecessor squads, but currently to no avail. If they were able to leave dead drops, they have yet to be found.

The local settlements of the Commonwealth appear to have organized into a highly coordinated armed militia called the Minutemen. These militia appears to have an effective line of communication and response procedure enabling them to be at sites with relative urgency. We have attempted to hijack and piggyback the signal to relay intel back to HQ in the Capital Wasteland, but has not produced the results desired. The next point of interest is a facility called ArcJet Systems. Hopefully at ArcJet we can find more intel.

Though my team and I have not encountered any synths as of yet, we have run across several radicals in the form of raiders, gunners, and children of atom. As well as various ghouls and other hostile radiation infused wildlife. All of which has severely reduced our numbers with the loss of Knight-Captain Carter, Scribe Greg, and our former CO, Paladin-Commander Tennyson. As the next highest ranking officer, I am the acting commanding officer of the team and I intend to see this mission through. I hope I can find my brother in the mess left behind.

Ad Victorium

End log.


	2. Kappa Squad

"Paladin," Initiate Rose spoke.

"Report."

"Knights Flaga and Hanz have radioed back. The area around ArcJet is clear of hostiles."

"For now," Scribe Blanchard added.

"Correct, Blanchard," I said. "Considering the nature and current status of our mission, we would be wise to err on the side of caution."

"Yes ma'am," Rose said saluting.

"At ease. Now let's move."

We were a short ways away when I dispatched Flaga and Hanz ahead to make sure the approach was secure. Since Paladins are currently the only ones to be in use of power armor at this time, due to limitations on resources, Flaga and Hanz would not be as weighed down in their form-fitting combat suits as I am making the trek. Plus, those two have seen plenty of battle and are quite effective as a pair. Blanchard has enough combat experience, but given her position as scribe, it is important for me maintain our current field medic and mechanic in case of an emergency. And Rose is an initiate, only having joined two months before this op. She may need experience but there is no point in needlessly risking lives. The elders have been assigning more and more of the initiated to high risk missions since the Brotherhood subdued the Capital Waste. To top it off, since we are the tenth team to date to be dispatched, with only one ever returning from the Commonwealth, the risk level has been gradually growing with each attempt. But I volunteered because my brother was on one of those earlier expeditions. I wonder if he's alright.

Arriving at ArcJet, the two knights had positioned themselves near the door to prevent anyone from getting in or out. And given the surroundings, it would be hard to sneak up on them with very few obstructions present.

"Paladin." They addressed me upon arrival.

"Any problems to report?"

"No problems, but something of note," Hanz started. "Based on the depression on some of the keys for door's pinpad, I believe someone or someones may be or have been here recently."

"And they were likely wearing power armor." Flaga added. "We suggest to go in prepared for a fight. Just in case."

"Agreed. Squad, check your arms. I don't want you having to reload as soon as we encounter hostiles. If there is a hostile presence."

"Ma'am." Everyone looked over their weapons and confirmed they were ready before we made our way inside.

The main lobby was a mess. Furniture lying in upright, upside down, or just unusable positions. Papers and utensils on the ground. Various old, rotted and burnt magazines left all over the place. The computer at the reception desk was destroyed. It didn't look like much was here. Spying an open door to the left, I led the team down a hallway until we came to a room with desks, filing cabinets, ruined computers, and protectron deployment stations. But no protectrons. The room was noticeably more clean than the lobby with very little in terms of garbage on the floor.

"Ma'am," Blanchard said as we were about to continue on.

"Yes, Scribe?"

She picked a few pieces of metal and scraps lying on the ground. "I believe these are parts of a robot. I can't say for certain but considering they are next to the protectron pods..."

"You think someone destroyed and then cleaned them up? Or someone else cleaned them up afterward." She nodded her head. "So someone has been here. And if they are the first person or group who destroyed these robots, they likely have ample enough firepower. Good to know."

"But why would they have taken the destroyed robots?"

"Maybe someone wanted the spare parts for something?" Rose thought aloud.

"Perhaps, but right now we have the rest of the facility to scope out. Let's move."

The rest of ArcJet was a ruin. Hallways collapsed, holes in floors and ceilings, junk all over the place. We did manage to find holotapes and technical documents that appear to have been overlooked. We looked them over before packing them away but I can't be certain of what value they will be until we return. We eventually made our way to a silo with catwalks where it appears the original owners were testing a rocket engine. The catwalks were decent to descend down but several missing stair sections cut us off from proceeding upwards. Down below, I could see there was a control room behind a glass window where they had probably tested the engine from. Then I heard two voices coming from beyond the control room. One female with a distinct french accent and a male who had no noticeable accent. I signalled my team to keep quiet and to proceed with caution. Getting closer, I could hear them clear enough to make out what they were saying.

"We just need to remove the coupling, then we can get full access to the inside without worry of shock," the man said.

"I know. But you also know I am a medical official, not a mechanic. I can't do too much in this situation."

"Right... sorry dear. Hold this right here and then move this..."

As they continued talking, I motioned Hanz to peak inside, as he was right next to the doorway connecting our room with theirs. He looked inside for a few seconds and then popped out.

"Two individuals. Both wearing power armor," he whispered.

"Can you make out what model?"

"X-01s. One black, the other white. I didn't see much else because I thought one of them looked over so I ducked out."

"Good call. Alright, prep to engage but don't get hasty. I want to avoid a firefight at all costs." I led us through the door to a startling surprise. The two were looking straight at us. The white one was armed with an upgraded laser rifle, the black one had a modified gatling laser that was already spun up and awaiting to fire.

"Freeze!" the one with the gatling laser said, identifying to be the man. "We don't want any trouble. Just scavenging some parts for a settlement."

"Identify yourselves!"

"Honestly that's... wait." The man began looking us over. "Are you Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Yes. Now Identify!"

"Paladin Ryan Erickson. Formerly assigned to Recon Squad Gladius upon field recruitment by Paladin Danse. Later, the Prydwen after formal acceptance by Elder Maxson."

"Prove it." He walked over and removed the holotags from his neck, dangling them in my face. They verified his name and rank. And given we know little about who exactly they may have recruited this is all we had to go off of. "Alright. It checks out." Behind, his companion lowered her weapon.

"What happened to the Prydwen?" Blanchard spoke out.

"Destroyed by the Institute. They turned Liberty Prime against it. What little salvage the Institute hasn't seized from the wreck is under heavy guard by synths at the airport where it was docked. There is a full army there, no Brotherhood squad would survive an encounter."

"Where were you during the incident?"

"On the coast opposite to the airport. I had a clear view of the ship's demise."

"Why haven't you reported this?" I questioned.

"No point in trying. Shortly after the Institute took down the Prydwen, they installed a transmission interceptor. No signal can get in or out of the Commonwealth territory. It doesn't however block signals transmitting from one place to another inside the area."

"And you didn't return because?"

"Again, no point. Brotherhood squads that come in and try to leave are intercepted. The Institute doesn't want anyone to know about what is going on here since they struck a major offensive against the Brotherhood."

"How?"

"They have impressive monitoring tech and they use teleportation technology to deploy their synth units."

Things were starting to make sense. With the interceptor, no transmission could be relayed. And with their people able to move in a blink of an eye, it isn't hard to imagine them stopping our squads. Especially if they have the numbers Ryan claims.

"So who is the person with you?" I said pointing behind him.

Ryan looked behind and then turned back. "My better half. Her name is Curie. Also not a member of the Brotherhood."

"I understand. Never far from your side?"

"Never. So what are you doing at ArcJet?"

"Our team was dispatched with specified locations to investigate before returning. This was one and we found a few documents and tapes that might be useful."

"We made an outpost at the police station in Boston. How about we rendezvous there?"

"Is it secure?" Flaga questioned. Something about his tone gave away a sense of mistrust.

"For now," Ryan responded. "But that's because I haven't had an incident major enough to think otherwise."

"Doesn't inspire too much confidence in them, Paladin," Rose said voicing her concerns.

"How many options do you have?" Ryan rebuked. "The Institute already knows you're here. I am one of the few options willing to provide assistance."

"Very well," I said taking control. "Kappa squad we will joining our new friends. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

At this point I couldn't blame Rose or Flaga right now. Things are definitely strange. Though Ryan's credentials check out, he knows and even experienced the fall of the Prydwen and has been operating in the region since. How have the other six teams after Gladius not encountered him? What has he been up to? Where is Paladin Danse, Scribe Haylen, and my brother, Knight Rhys? Our travel to the police station was short but felt considerably longer. Though we exchanged names, ranks, and pleasantries along the way, my mind kept thinking about what happened to the other teams and how we were going to make our way out of this predicament. Then something struck me as odd just inside the courtyard of the station.

"Paladin Ryan?"

He turned around looking at me. Curie turned in tandem. "Yes, Paladin Sarah?"

"Did you ever encounter the other recon squads?"

"All of them. Why?"

"Did you help them?"

"I warned them they had very few options like I did you. Again why?"

"Because you seem to know a lot about the Institute's operations. Who are you really?" I raised my rifle pointing towards an opening between the armor pieces.

Not saying a word, he calmly placed the gatling laser on the ground and stepped out of the armor, coming around to the front. He wore a brown leather jacket and olive slacks with a leather belt complete with several pouches. To top it off he had wraparound goggles, a military cap, combat boots, and studded tactical gloves with a pip-boy on his left arm. There was evidence of removed stitching on the right leg, as if a knife sheathe was once there.

"Good, you're clever enough to have noticed." He snapped his fingers, and Curie stepped out of her armor too. She wore a dull brown, plaid button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. Her legs were covered by a pair of tattered blue jeans tucked inside of boots. But then many flashes of white-blue light went off, leaving synths and people I believed to be more synths in their wake. And they surrounded us. "Hopefully, for the sake of you and your team, you are smart enough to make the right decisions."

The rest of my team raised their guns, but I am afraid we were outnumbered. "What do you mean?"

"Detachment, lower your weapons." Suddenly all the synths did as instructed. "I don't want to fight. Seriously I don't. There is no point. You made the connection that I am with the Institute, but that is only the beginning. I am actually the Director of it, the leader if you will."

"Why did you lie to us about... everything?"

"Who said I did?" He said beginning to pace. "I did join the Brotherhood. I did attain the rank of Paladin. And I did watch the Prydwen fall from the shore. And my rank was never formally revoked. However, I guess I did commit a lie of omission. I didn't tell you that I led the assault on the Prydwen. And personally saw to the death of Elder Maxson, Lancer-Captain Kells, and various other major officers of the Brotherhood."

"Why... how could you betray the Brotherhood?" I asked completely startled by the revelation.

"When I first joined, Danse and his team made sense. People did exploit one another and technology and eventually it all brought upon the Great War. But when Maxson arrived, I started to see the Brotherhood differently. He made them into a radical, fanatic military force with few equal. And their presence would only be equal to a military occupation of a foreign territory. I fought in a war before the first nukes dropped. Fighting for my entire life is hell. I was a soldier who wanted a peaceful life away from the military after discharge. And even when I was still enlisted, I never believed a military occupation would be beneficial to the area. It would only create more strife with the locals. The same can be said for now."

"Before the nukes... are you saying..."

"I was in a vault, stuck on ice, for the last 200 years as a lab rat for Vault-Tec. I remember the world before any of this became standard. The fields of green, white picket fences... a family. My other problem with the Brotherhood was a bit more personal. I couldn't stand with their purist idealism while trying to protect Curie."

"Is she a..."

"Synth? Yes. And I love her all the same. Some synths have proved troublesome and others were used with mal intent and action. But most synths just want to be free to live their own lives. Not someone else's whose was forcefully programmed into them. I had the interceptor set up to protect the people of the Commonwealth but also the synths the Brotherhood would no doubt destroy without discrimination. If the Capital Wasteland has accepted the Brotherhood as its protectorate then very well. But while the Institute and Minutemen stand, we shall defend everyone in the Commonwealth. Not just humans."

"So you will continue your reign of tyranny no matter what?"

"Reign of tyranny? The Institute has always been about the preservation of the human life. Synths originated with that intent in mind. We have created medicine and technology beyond that of what was present before the bombs fell. Although it is true the Institute's original isolationist mentality warped their methodology when dealing with the people of the surface, I am making changes to rectify that.

The synths in the employ of the Institute are only there at their own request and have the choice to choose a new path or career at the moment of their choosing. The same can be said of everyone else. And since I am also the general and leader of the Minutemen, I have been coordinating them both to work in tandem to enhance the lives of the Commonwealth. The people have greater access to medicine and clean, rad-free food and water. While the Institute produces, the Minutemen distributes. Settlements still dictate their own security and defense so we do not impede on the day-to-day lives of the average person.

The people are still hesitant of synths but not near as hostile as they once were. We are working on an advanced strain of the forced-evolution serum that created the super mutants to enhance their minds. They are slowly becoming more docile, more capable of engaging in societal cohesion with the human populus. Or at least that's what the scientists say. I am still a jarhead at the end of the day. But there are experimental settlements designated to show synths and people can co-exist. It just takes trust on both sides."

"So what is it you want now?"

"To give you a choice. I cannot allow the Brotherhood to come and go from the Commonwealth as they please just yet. They will most definitely react with extreme hostility should they discover the Prydwen and their recon teams are gone. But I am not a monster. So long as you agree to remain in the Commonwealth for the foreseeable future, you may do as you please. So long as you don't cause unnecessary trouble. And if you would be open to helping, I can and will assist in finding a job suited to your skills and the people's needs."

"And if we don't want that?"

"Then I will have to take you into custody. You will be provided for with clean food and clothes. And regular use of a shower. No need to stink up the detainment zone. However, you will not be freed until you agree to the terms or until we have decided we can properly and peacefully negotiate with the Brotherhood. Or defend against them should negotiations sour. And if you resist and prove too dangerous, we will kill you, quickly. There has been enough suffering as is."

"No matter how we stay, we will be under watch won't we?"

"Of course. Despite you deciding to stay, your loyalty to the Brotherhood would be of concern and we would like to ensure you do not betray us and more importantly the people of the Commonwealth. I can say it would not last for very long and after proving your trust, we would be more than happy to give you the freedom you want."

"Any kind of time limit?"

"Not really. I would prefer you to make a decision now, but should you need time, you can take all you need. My detachment will watch you heavily."

I thought about the proposal. He was quite calm despite my gun now being pointed at his chest. On the one hand, I wanted to take him out. But on the other, I didn't want to do something that would get myself or the rest of my team killed. But if I took him out, even if I die in the attempt, I would still be able to cut the head off the snake. Or would I? But what if he is right? What if he is telling the truth and the people are better off? What if the Brotherhood came and only made things worse and disenfranchised the population? What if...

While my mind still processed what was going on, my team started to make up their minds. Scribe Blanchard stepped forwards, cautiously. "What kind of job could we have?"

Ryan gave her his attention. "Considering you are a scribe and have specialized training, I could assign you to advanced medical training and becoming a practicing doctor or a research team. Or wherever your interests lie."

"I'll join you," Flaga said walking forwards. "I have been part of the Brotherhood for years and I have seen and turned a blind eye to their no tolerance attitude. I can't anymore."

Ryan extended a hand. Flaga received with his own and briefly shook on it. "Very well. Any particular field of interest?"

"I only know how to be a soldier and I am fine with that."

"Alright, I will hand you off to Preston with the Minutemen. He is stationed at the Castle and will be able to properly place you where he needs."

"I would like to as well," Blanchard said. "What kind of research are you working on?"

Blanchard closed the distance and also shook hands with Ryan. "I will hand you off to Curie to discuss where your skills may be required most. Again, soldier not scientist," he said with a shrug. "Anyone else?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Hanz said. "I have stood with the Brotherhood since I joined and I can't just turn my back on them, so readily."

"That is unfortunate," Ryan said. "But respectable. Please disarm so we may ensure your safety."

"You guarantee my safety?"

"So long as you lower your weapon and come without incident, you will not be harmed. I shall also place you with Knight-Sergeant Castis and Scribe Frederick who have remained steadfast to their beliefs too." Hanz slowly placed his laser rifle down and two synths came over and apprehended him before teleporting to who knows where.

I turned to Rose, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I went through so much to be part of the Brotherhood but what if he's right? What if-"

"Ryan. I ask you take Rose into custody."

"Can I ask why?" he asked with surprise.

"She is only an Initiate and as such has had little to do with the Brotherhood up until now. Give her time to make up her mind."

"Will you come quietly Rose if we do?"

She turned away, still deciding on it. "Rose."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Lay down your rifle. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." She placed her gun on the ground and I kicked it away. Immediately, Ryan signalled for synths to take her as they had Hanz.

Turning his attention to me, Ryan spoke. "And what have you decided?"

"I have only one question before you hear my response. What happened to my brother, Knight Rhys?"

"He died," Ryan said solemnly. "I killed him in self-defense when I came to this very station to talk with the Brotherhood of Steel members here about disarming or ceasing activity altogether. I wasn't given a chance to speak before they open fired. I am deeply sorry."

Something snapped. The thought of my brother being dead had driven me to volunteer for this mission in the first place. I came to find him or in the worst case scenario, avenge him. To know now his killer stood in front of me. I only had one desire. "I'm sorry too. I can't help you. And I won't be taken into custody. You murdered him. No matter how righteous your goals, or sincere your reasons, I can't help you."

"And I suppose I can't make you reconsider?"

"Not. On. Your. Life." I aimed square with his chest and went to pull the trigger, but he avoided my shot. As soon as he had, streams of energy bolted and pierced my armor. In a last ditch effort, I painfully discarded my power armor and pulled out my 10mm sidearm. But I lost all feeling as a bullet flew through my heart and I fell to the ground. As I lie there with several cauterized wounds and a single fatal gunshot, I began remembering everything in an instant.

The day our parents were slaughtered before us by a horde of super mutants. How we were saved by the timely arrival of a team of Brotherhood soldiers clad in their distinguished armor. Rhys was so honored and enamored by them, he began his squireship with them that day. I went with so I could be close to him. I watched him go from squire to initiate, to aspirant, and eventually to knighthood. But the longer he was apart of them, the further the distance between us came. He grew obsessed and only called me sister for the first time in years after I decided to join. But I only did so because I didn't want to lose the only family I had left. But even then we were always at arm's length. When he left years ago on his recon mission, his devotion had grown and I was as much his sister as anyone else.

I joined the mission so I could bring him home. So he could see me as his younger sister like I used to be. To maybe take him away from what the Brotherhood was doing to him or what he was letting it do to him. So we could be a family like we used to be. But my hopes were gone. Replaced with anger and rage. I no longer cared for my life when I went to attack. And I failed. Maybe now I could achieve what I wanted. A family again. Not in life, but in death. I briefly blinked back to reality as Ryan stood over me.

"I am sorry for the misfortune I brought. I only hope the relief of a quick death is solace of some form." The world went dark as I heard the last gunshot of my life.


	3. Mulling It Over

I took no pleasure in the act. There is none to be had. A soldier is not to take pride in the lives he takes, but in the good that is supposed to come with it. But the souls will still haunt him. The souls of the innocent and the wicked. I wish I knew what had truly drove Paladin Sarah to sacrifice her life, but in the end, I can guess it was all that was left for her. If only things were different.

"Director," a synth spoke from behind me.

"Yes, Argit?"

"Dr. Filmore was informed of Scribe Blanchard and has requested her presence. After consulting with Dr. Li, she believes Blanchard will be of particular usefulness at the Airport."

"Very well." I turned to Miss Blanchard. "If you will kindly go with Argit, he will escort you to the Institute to begin your orientation."

"Understood. Can I ask a favor?"

"What can I do?"

"Can I have Sarah's tags? She was a good friend."

I walked over and carefully removed the tags before I placed them in Blanchard's hands. "I am sorry for what happened."

"Can I ask, what will happen to her now?"

"I will have her buried alongside her brother at Fort Strong. Where the bodies of all Brotherhood of Steel members are being buried. I will also have her name added to the memorial. They may have been enemy soldiers, but they were soldiers nonetheless and deserve the respect due."

"Thank you."

I turned away as she teleported away and I began organizing everything to have the scene taken care of. A few Minutemen came by via vertibird, at request, to ensure the transit of Sarah's remains to the fort. The synths took possession of the weapons on the ground and the power armor for study. We keep an accurate log of technological progression of the Brotherhood so as to be aware of their capabilities.

With the scene well underhand, Curie and I hopped back in our armors and walked to Graygarden with an eerie silence. After handing over the ArcJet control module to Supervisor White needed to repair Supervisor Greene, we teleported home to the Institute's primary complex, docked our power armors at the deployment stations, dressed into our clean institute clothing, and just relaxed on the sofa. As we sat there cuddled together, I thought on all the progress made since taking the reins as the Director.

In the past few years, I had the Institute begin construction of several other branch facilities. All of which are located below ground, isolated to reduce the chance of being invaded. I was able to recruit Virgil back and had him build one beneath the Glowing Sea. It was very hazardous but the construction was completed earlier this year. And more importantly, the work there is helping our research into ultimately filtering the Commonwealth of radiation. If it bodes well, we can filter the rest of the fractured country, and then the world.

Another was built near the airport and is currently our primary technology research facility. Dr. Li is there and currently heads the facility, trying to see if there are any recognizable parts of Liberty Prime remaining from the Prydwen's crash. But after three years of little progress, I doubt anything significant will show up. They also have the largest number of combat ready Gen-1 and 2 synths in case a full confrontation with the Brotherhood comes to pass.

Finally, I commissioned another outpost on the island to the north, not too far from the town of Far Harbor. The facility is merely a data warehouse with an active uplink with the other facilities. Its purpose is to ensure our research and technological progress is never truly lost, and with its more distant location from the Commonwealth, few are likely to just run into it out there. DiMa has agreed to watch over it so long as he and the other refugees in his care are left alone.

With the Institute's influence growing and spreading, most of my duties these days revolve around controlling it's rate of growth. Too fast and we risk causing long-term damage. Too slow and we can't react to problems appropriately as they arise. Raider and gunner groups still operate and are becoming more capable of evading us. In the end, if we aren't careful, the damage could become more serious than what recent people have seen. My greatest fear is the day another war is brought upon us. The Brotherhood will not take lightly to the transgressions against them. And they will expect compensation. I only hope, they do not expect for everyone to pay in blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I can't say I have any special reason for this other than to see how well I did representing a para-military organization and to get one more idea out of my head. I wanted to write more about the relationship between the Sole Survivor and Curie, but since the focus wasn't there, I chose not to chase that rabbit. Maybe another time. Either way, thank you all for reading and enjoy your days.


End file.
